The present invention discloses a locking device and apparatus that is typically used for locking a device such as a gangway to a track surface. Frequently a gangway is used for providing access from a service platform to the upper surface of a mobile container such as a transport truck. Often these gangways are adjustable between a raised stored position and a lowered service position whereby the worker can gain access to the upper surface of the mobile container.
Walking on the upper surface of most mobile containers, however, is dangerous and the risk of falling or injury is quite high. Safety cages, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,216,741, are therefore typically attached to the end of gangways to reduce the risk of injury and falling. Typical safety cage designs, however, only allow for a limited amount of access to the upper surface of the vehicle, so to obtain safe access to a location outside of the safety cage, the gangway and safety cage must be repositioned. Preferred repositioning typically requires a worker to exit the safety cage and gangway, raise the gangway to the raised stored position, reposition the gangway to the new location, lower the gangway to the lowered service position, and then reenter the gangway and safety cage.
Workers, however, have found this method of repositioning tedious and therefore, frequently attempt to cut corners by pushing and/or pulling the gangway and safety cage to the sought after location. Pushing and/or pulling the gangway reduces the function of the gangway and safety cage, increases the risk of injury and falling, and often damages the upper surface of the mobile container and/or the gangway.
Thus there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective device that reduces a worker's ability to manually reposition the gangway and safety cage while on the upper surface of a mobile container.